


СЛАВА ВСЕМ ПЕРЕПЛЕТЕНИЯМ МНОГОГЛАЗЫХ, ЧЕРЕПОКРУШАШИХ, РАЗРЫВАЮЩИХ ЛЮДЕЙ НА ЧАСТИ, ЩУПАЛЕЦ СУДЬБЫ

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Discussion of Death, Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, discussion of suicide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: Дейв и Каркат говорят за завтраком.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	СЛАВА ВСЕМ ПЕРЕПЛЕТЕНИЯМ МНОГОГЛАЗЫХ, ЧЕРЕПОКРУШАШИХ, РАЗРЫВАЮЩИХ ЛЮДЕЙ НА ЧАСТИ, ЩУПАЛЕЦ СУДЬБЫ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SWERVING THROUGH ALL THE MANY EYE-GOUGING, LIMB-RENDING, SKULL-CRUSHING TENTACLED ARMS OF FATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478987) by [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave). 



> В тему апдейта

ДЕЙВ: йо ты не против если я внезапно задам тебе очень личный и очень тяжёлый вопрос   
КАРКАТ: НЕ ЗНАЮ, ДЕЙВ, ТЫ НЕ ПРОТИВ, ЕСЛИ Я СКАЖУ, ЧТО Я СЕЙЧАС УЖАСНО ЗАНЯТ И НЕ ХОЧУ ДУМАТЬ О ТВОЁМ ДЕРЬМЕ?   
ДЕЙВ: камон чел ты просто сидишь и читаешь чтото на коробке хлопьев   
ДЕЙВ: я уже десять минут жду чтобы ты наконец насыпал их себе в миску но видимо ты ещё не созрел   
КАРКАТ: Я УЖЕ СКОРО.   
КАРКАТ: И Я НЕ ПРОСТО ЧИТАЛ ЭТИКЕТКУ С ХЛОПЬЕВ ДЕСЯТЬ МИНУТ, ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО? НА НЕЙ БОЛЬШЕ СТА СЛОВ НЕ НАБЕРЁТСЯ, И ПОЛОВИНА ИЗ НИХ ОБЪЯСНЯЕТ КАК РАБОТАЮТ ЛАБИРИНТЫ. Я НЕ НАСТОЛЬКО ТУПОЙ.   
КАРКАТ: ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ ТАК УЖ ИНТЕРЕСНО, Я ПРОСТО ПЫТАЛСЯ РАССЛАБИТЬСЯ И НАСЛАДИТЬСЯ УТРОМ.   
КАРКАТ: Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ВОКРУГ МЕНЯ ОБЫЧНО АУРА НЕПРЕРЫВНОГО ВЕСЕЛЬЯ, ДЕЙВ, НО ИНОГДА МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ ПРИТОРМОЗИТЬ И НАСЛАДИТЬСЯ ДАЖЕ САМОЙ МАЛЕНЬКОЙ ХУЙНЕЙ, ВЕРИШЬ ИЛИ НЕТ.   
ДЕЙВ: ох чёрт так даже лучше   
ДЕЙВ: подожди у меня готово вступление которое сейчас как раз в тему   
КАРКАТ: НУ КОНЕЧНО.   
ДЕЙВ: хорошо чекай   
ДЕЙВ: в принципе похоже что всё успокоилось   
ДЕЙВ: раз уж теперь мы можем “насладиться даже самой маленькой хуйней”    
ДЕЙВ: мечи настолько затупились что превратились в наконечники мотыг   
ДЕЙВ: все нашли себе других мотыг   
ДЕЙВ: купили маленькие домики с садами   
ДЕЙВ: родили целое новое поколение садового оборудования    
ДЕЙВ: и както одна маленькая лопатка спрашивает своего папочку что такое война   
ДЕЙВ: и старый дед меч говорит тебе лучше не знать   
ДЕЙВ: на секунду его лицо становится мрачным но потом он улыбается обещанию новой спокойной жизни для него и его детей   
КАРКАТ: ЧТО ТАКОЕ МОТЫГА?   
ДЕЙВ: это ээээ чтото типа штуки которой ты копаешь землю   
ДЕЙВ: вроде?   
КАРКАТ: ОУ, ХОРОШО. В ЭТОМ ЕСТЬ СМЫСЛ.   
ДЕЙВ: так вот   
ДЕЙВ: мы теперь в этой точке моей крутой аналогии   
ДЕЙВ: и я пытаюсь сказать что по сути в нашей жизни больше не будет никакой серьёзной опасности    
ДЕЙВ: никакого давления никаких моральных долгов которые говорят тебе взять в руки меч сомнительной святости и начать рубить какихто чуваков ничего такого   
КАРКАТ: ДА, МНЕ... ЭТО НРАВИТСЯ.   
ДЕЙВ: мне ТОЖЕ   
ДЕЙВ: к этому я и подвожу   
ДЕЙВ: мне... нравится спокойствие    
ДЕЙВ: очень   
ДЕЙВ: я был бы не против сам стать тем дедом из истории которую я только что придумал   
ДЕЙВ: я прям представляю такое будущее для нас   
ДЕЙВ: и мне нравится как мало в нём разного дерьма   
ДЕЙВ: типа сейчас все мои планы включают просто чиллить с тобой   
ДЕЙВ: делать что захотим   
ДЕЙВ: ходить в новые рестораны   
ДЕЙВ: путешествовать   
ДЕЙВ: копаться во всяком антиквариате   
ДЕЙВ: завести семью   
КАРКАТ: ЧТО??   
ДЕЙВ: окей   
ДЕЙВ: стоп   
ДЕЙВ: бля   
ДЕЙВ: может нельзя так сразу это всё на тебя вываливать   
КАРКАТ: ??   
ДЕЙВ: забудь что я вообще это говорил   
ДЕЙВ: то есть   
ДЕЙВ: НЕ ЗАБЫВАЙ   
ДЕЙВ: но не думай об этом слишком сильно   
ДЕЙВ: конечно это будет решение которое мы примем вместе   
ДЕЙВ: когданибудь   
ДЕЙВ: если хочешь   
ДЕЙВ: но я не об этом хотел поговорить   
КАРКАТ: ЕБАТЬ, А О ЧЁМ ТОГДА, ДЕЙВ?   
ДЕЙВ: бля прости возвращаясь к сути   
ДЕЙВ: я имел в виду жизнь сейчас хороша да   
ДЕЙВ: и спокойна   
ДЕЙВ: вероятность того что какойто чувак упадёт с неба и пронзит мне голову меньше чем когдалибо   
ДЕЙВ: и да это включает моё детство но я и не об этом   
КАРКАТ: ДЕЙВ...   
ДЕЙВ: СУТЬ В ТОМ что я больше не вижу много шансов героически или справедливо помереть в будущем   
ДЕЙВ: типа если я не захочу спасти какогонибудь шахматного человечка из горящего дома и случайно умру в процессе   
ДЕЙВ: я технически бессмертен   
ДЕЙВ: так что...   
КАРКАТ: ТАК ЧТО.   
ДЕЙВ: я подумал об этом и решил что мне хотелось бы знать   
КАРКАТ: ЭМ.   
ДЕЙВ: сколько мне осталось   
КАРКАТ: В КАКОМ СМЫСЛЕ “СКОЛЬКО ТЕБЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ”?   
КАРКАТ: ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ОСТАЛАСЬ БЕСКОНЕЧНОСТЬ! ТЫ БЕССМЕРТЕН!   
ДЕЙВ: нет типа... бля   
ДЕЙВ: мне правда надо это говорить?   
КАРКАТ: НУ НАВЕРНОЕ.   
ДЕЙВ: хорошо   
ДЕЙВ: ну   
ДЕЙВ: я буду жить вечно...   
ДЕЙВ: а ты нет   
КАРКАТ: !!   
ДЕЙВ: НО очевидно если в жизни я хочу быть только с тобой я не хочу продолжать жить после твоей смерти   
КАРКАТ: КАКОГО ХУЯ?   
ДЕЙВ: поэтому   
ДЕЙВ: я подумал что я просто   
ДЕЙВ: ну ты знаешь   
ДЕЙВ: когда время придет   
ДЕЙВ: найду человечка с самым горящим домом и спасу его по полной   
ДЕЙВ: и...   
ДЕЙВ: эм   
ДЕЙВ: умру   
ДЕЙВ: насовсем    
КАРКАТ: ТВОЮ ЖЕ МАТЬ.   
ДЕЙВ: так что я хочу знать   
ДЕЙВ: эм   
ДЕЙВ: сколько мне примерно ждать   
ДЕЙВ: типа меня устроит любой ответ обещаю   
ДЕЙВ: просто мне хотелось бы   
ДЕЙВ: знаешь   
ДЕЙВ: мысленно подготовиться   
КАРКАТ: ...   
ДЕЙВ: это странно?   
КАРКАТ: ДА, ЭТО ПИЗДЕЦ КАК СТРАННО!   
ДЕЙВ: прости!   
ДЕЙВ: клянусь я не специально   
ДЕЙВ: просто   
ДЕЙВ: я знаю что разница в продолжительности жизни у разной крови просто ебанутая   
ДЕЙВ: типа ты можешь прожить 25 лет а можешь несколько тысяч   
ДЕЙВ: кто вообще решил что ТАКОЕ возможно у одного вида?   
ДЕЙВ: но ты мутант   
ДЕЙВ: так что нам не на что ориентироваться да?   
ДЕЙВ: совсем потеряны в море возможностей никто не помнит куда нам плыть или на что смотреть   
ДЕЙВ: нас никто никогда больше не увидит   
ДЕЙВ: но мне хотелось узнать есть ли у тебя какоенибудь предчувствие    
ДЕЙВ: или какойнибудь прецедент   
ДЕЙВ: чтобы я типа   
ДЕЙВ: мог представить с каким калибром мы работаем   
ДЕЙВ: было бы круто это знать   
КАРКАТ: ЗНАТЬ, СКОЛЬКО Я БУДУ ЖИТЬ.   
ДЕЙВ: ага   
КАРКАТ: ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ЗНАЛ, КОГДА УБИТЬ СЕБЯ.   
ДЕЙВ: ну да   
КАРКАТ: И ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО БЫ КРУТО.   
ДЕЙВ: мне начинает казаться что ты со мной не согласен   
КАРКАТ, ОХ ПРАВДА??   
КАРКАТ: ДЕЙВ, ВО ИМЯ ПОТНЫХ СОБАЧЬИХ ЯИЦ ДЖЕКА НУАРА, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ РЕШИЛ СПРОСИТЬ ЭТО У МЕНЯ?   
ДЕЙВ: потому что ты мне дорог   
КАРКАТ: !!!!!!   
ДЕЙВ: ты вообще хоть раз читал о комто бессмертном?   
ДЕЙВ: вампирах супергероях чуваках которые подписали сделку с дьяволом все всегда заканчивается одинаково   
ДЕЙВ: одинаково хуёво чел   
ДЕЙВ: и самое главное   
ДЕЙВ: если не считать того что я буду жив когда солнце взорвётся а это очевидно не самая лучшая судьба да   
ДЕЙВ: люди которых ты любишь...   
ДЕЙВ: я сейчас на ТЕБЯ смотрю чел...   
ДЕЙВ: стареют и умирают у тебя на глазах   
ДЕЙВ: а это такая хуйня   
ДЕЙВ: кому это вообще нужно?   
КАРКАТ: !!   
ДЕЙВ: я не хочу так жить   
ДЕЙВ: мне просто нужна нормальная жизнь с тобой   
КАРКАТ: И ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЭТО ХОРОШИЙ РАЗГОВОР ДЛЯ НАЧАЛА НОРМАЛЬНОЙ ЖИЗНИ.   
ДЕЙВ: нет   
ДЕЙВ: блин ты меня совсем не слушаешь   
ДЕЙВ: мне не НУЖНО это знать   
ДЕЙВ: всё норм если ты не хочешь мне ничего говорить   
ДЕЙВ: это твоё право   
ДЕЙВ: наверное мне просто интересно знаешь ли ты чтото о других троллях с твоей же мутацией   
ДЕЙВ: сколько они жили?   
КАРКАТ: БОЖЕ МОЙ, Я ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ, ЧТО ЭТО ПРАВДА ПРОИСХОДИТ.   
ДЕЙВ: что   
КАРКАТ: ТЫ ПРАВДА ХОЧЕШЬ ЗНАТЬ, ДЕЙВ? ХОРОШО, СУПЕР, ДАВАЙ ПОСМОТРИМ. ПРОЙДЁМСЯ ПО СПИСКУ. ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, У НАС ЕСТЬ МОЙ ПРЕДОК НА БЕФОРУСЕ, КОТОРЫЙ БЫЛ КОНЧЕННЫМ ИДИОТОМ И ВЗОРВАЛСЯ НА КУЧУ КУСОЧКОВ, КОГДА ЕМУ БЫЛО ГДЕ-ТО ВОСЕМЬ ОБОРОТОВ, КАКОЙ ХУЁВЫЙ СТАРТ.   
КАРКАТ: И, ВО-ВТОРЫХ, У НАС ЕСТЬ ЕГО ВЕРСИЯ В НАШЕЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ, ГДЕ ОН МОГ НОРМАЛЬНО ПОЖИТЬ, НО ВСЁ ЕЩЁ БЫЛ ИДИОТОМ И ПОЗВОЛИЛ ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВУ ПРИНЕСТИ ЕГО В ЖЕРТВУ, КОГДА ЕМУ БЫЛО ЦЕЛЫХ ВСЕМ-ПОХУЙ!   
ДЕЙВ: чел к чему это   
ДЕЙВ: ты и сам понимаешь что мне не похуй   
ДЕЙВ: во сколько он умер?   
КАРКАТ: Я НЕ ЗНАЮ! ЭТО ПРОИЗОШЛО ТЫСЯЧИ ОБОРОТОВ НАЗАД, И ВСЁ, ЧТО МЫ ЗНАЕМ О НЁМ, БЫЛО ЗАПИСАНО В РЕЛИГИОЗНЫХ ПРЕДАНИЯХ, КОТОРЫЕ НУ ТОЧНО НЕЛЬЗЯ СЧИТАТЬ НОРМАЛЬНЫМ ИСТОЧНИКОМ!   
КАРКАТ: НО ЕСЛИ ВЕРИТЬ ИМ, ОН БЫЛ ОХУЕТЬ КАКИМ МОЛОДЫМ.   
КАРКАТ: В ЭТОМ И ПРИКОЛ ЖЕРТВЫ, ДЕЙВ.   
КАРКАТ: ТЫ ЖЕРТВУЕШЬ СВОИМ БУДУЩИМ, ЧТОБЫ ТВОИ ТУПОРЫЛЫЕ ПОСЛЕДОВАТЕЛИ МОГЛИ ПОВАЛЯТЬСЯ В ТВОИХ КИШКАХ.   
ДЕЙВ: ох чёрт точно   
ДЕЙВ: поверить не могу что твой предок был тролльим иисусом   
КАРКАТ: ТРОЛЛЬИЙ ИИСУС? А ЭТО КТО ТАКОЙ?   
ДЕЙВ: иис-   
ДЕЙВ: ты серьёзно не слышал о сыне нашем божьем?   
КАРКАТ: НЕТ! ТЫ ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ СКАЗАТЬ БОБЖЕМ?   
ДЕЙВ: нет я не пытаюсь сказать бобжем как ты вообще помнишь об этом после стольких лет?   
ДЕЙВ: окей чел забудь   
ДЕЙВ: когданибудь мы вернёмся к этому и разложим всё по полочкам   
КАРКАТ: ДА, С УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕМ!   
ДЕЙВ: а что насчёт тебя   
ДЕЙВ: твоей альтернативной версии   
ДЕЙВ: ты знаешь сколько он жил?   
КАРКАТ: НЕТ. Я НИЧЕГО О НЁМ НЕ ЗНАЮ И ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ТО ЖЕ МОЖНО СКАЗАТЬ ПРО ВСЕХ ОСТАЛЬНЫХ. МОЖЕТ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН БЫЛ САМЫМ БОЛЬШИМ ИДИОТОМ ИЗ ВСЕХ И ТАКОЙ ТРАТОЙ ВРЕМЕНИ, ЧТО УМЕР СОВСЕМ МОЛОДЫМ.   
КАРКАТ: НАВЕРНОЕ ОН ДАЖЕ ОКУКЛИТЬСЯ НЕ УСПЕЛ.   
КАРКАТ: НАВЕРНОЕ ЕГО ПРОСТО РАЗДАВИЛИ ЕЩЁ В ПЕЩЕРЕ, И ОН ПРЕВРАТИЛСЯ В ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНУЮ КРАСНУЮ ЛУЖУ ПОД ЧЬЕЙ-ТО ПОДОШВОЙ, ПЕРЕД ТЕМ КАК КТО-ТО ДАЖЕ ПОДУМАЛ О ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ НОРМАЛЬНО УБИТЬ ЕГО.   
ДЕЙВ: боже мой откуда это всё вообще взялось   
ДЕЙВ: я знаю что ненависть к себе это типа твоя фишка но тут только я   
ДЕЙВ: тебе не надо так передо мной себя вести   
КАРКАТ: ПРАВДА??   
ДЕЙВ: бля и что это должно значить?   
ДЕЙВ: почему ты внезапно ведёшь себя как мудак??   
КАРКАТ: ОХ, *Я* ВЕДУ СЕБЯ КАК МУДАК??   
КАРКАТ: НУ ОХУЕТЬ, СТРАЙДЕР!   
КАРКАТ: ТЫ ЗАСТАВЛЯЕШЬ МЕНЯ ЗАДУМАТЬСЯ О СОБСТВЕННОЙ СМЕРТИ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ МОГ ВЫБРАТЬ, КОГДА ТЕБЕ СТОИТ УБИТЬ СЕБЯ? И ЭТО *Я* ВЕДУ СЕБЯ КАК МУДАК?   
ДЕЙВ: эм   
КАРКАТ: Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ БОРМОТАТЬ ОБО ВСЁМ, ЧТО У ТЕБЯ НА УМЕ, ПОКА ТЫ СЛУЧАЙНО НЕ ЗАПИНАЕШЬСЯ, А ПОТОМ ТАК НЕ КРУТО ПРИТВОРЯЕШЬСЯ КРУТЫМ, ЧТО ВСЕ ВОКРУГ НАХОДЯТ ЭТО МИЛЫМ, И ТЕБЕ СХОДИТ ЭТО С РУК.   
КАРКАТ: НО ЭТО НЕ МИЛО, ДЕЙВ. ЭТО НЕЗДОРОВО.   
КАРКАТ: КАК ТЫ ВООБЩЕ МОГ ПОДУМАТЬ, ЧТО Я ХОРОШО НА ЭТО ОТРЕАГИРУЮ?   
КАРКАТ: И ПРОСТО ПРОДОЛЖИЛ ОСКОРБЛЯТЬ И ОСКОРБЛЯТЬ МЕНЯ, СЫПАТЬ СОЛЬ НА РАНУ, ПРИТВОРЯЯСЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ОБ ЭТОМ РАНЬШЕ НЕ ЗАДУМЫВАЛСЯ?   
КАРКАТ: КАК БУДТО БЫ ТЫ ПРОСТО ЗАВТРАКАЛ, И ВНЕЗАПНО В ТВОЮ ОБЫЧНО БЕСТОЛКОВУЮ ГОЛОВУ ПРИШЛА МЫСЛЬ, ЧТО КОГДА-НИБУДЬ Я *УМРУ*?   
КАРКАТ: “ВАУ, КАК ЗАНИМАТЕЛЬНО” - ДУМАЕШЬ ТЫ, ОТКУСЫВАЯ ОТ ЧЁРСТВОГО ТОСТА.   
КАРКАТ: “ПОЧЕМУ БЫ МНЕ ПРОСТО НЕ ПРОГЛОТИТЬ ЭТОТ НАПОЛОВИНУ ПЕРЕЖЁВАННЫЙ ТОСТ, СДЕЛАТЬ ГЛОТОК МОЕГО ЛЮБИМОГО ДЕРЬМОВОГО ЯБЛОЧНОГО МОЛОКА И НЕБРЕЖНО СПРОСИТЬ КАРКАТА О ТОМ, ОСОЗНАЁТ ЛИ ОН НЕИЗБЕЖНОСТЬ СВОЕЙ СОБСТВЕННОЙ СМЕРТИ, ЧТО, МЕЖДУ ПРОЧЕМ, *БУКВАЛЬНО* ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ САМЫМ МИНИМУМОМ, КОТОРЫЙ ОТЛИЧАЕТ ОСОЗНАННУЮ ФОРМУ ЖИЗНИ ОТ БЛЯДСКОГО СТАДОВОГО ЗВЕРЯ”.   
ДЕЙВ: чел...   
КАРКАТ: Я ДУМАЮ О СМЕРТИ *КАЖДЫЙ, БЛЯДЬ, ДЕНЬ*, ДЕЙВ. КАК ТЫ ВООБЩЕ МОГ ПОДУМАТЬ ИНАЧЕ?   
КАРКАТ: МЕНЯ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫЛИ УБИТЬ ЕЩЁ НА АЛЬТЕРНИИ. МОИ ДНИ БЫЛИ СОЧТЕНЫ. НО ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ТОЛЬКО ПРЕДСТАВИТЬ, ЧТО Я НЕ УНЫВАЛ ИЗ-ЗА ЭТОГО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО СКОЛЬКО БЫ Я НЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ПРОЖИТЬ, Я ЗНАЛ, ЧТО МНЕ НЕ ДАДУТ ДАЖЕ ЭТОГО.   
КАРКАТ: НО ТОГДА ИЗ-ЗА КАКОГО-ТО БОБЖЕСТВЕННОГО ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВА, НАВЕРНОЕ С УЧАСТИЕМ САМОГО ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОГО ИИСУСА ХРИСТА, Я СМОГ СЪЕБАТЬСЯ ОТТУДА И ОЧУТИТЬСЯ ПРЯМИКОМ В... СЕРЕДИНЕ МНОГОЛЕТНЕГО УЖАСА, ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК БОЛЬШИНСТВО МОИХ ДРУЗЕЙ УМЕРЛИ У МЕНЯ НА ГЛАЗАХ, И МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ ЛИБО НЕПОСРЕДСТВЕННО ЧТО-ТО УГРОЖАЛО, ЛИБО Я СИДЕЛ НА СВОЕЙ ЖОПЕ, СХОДЯ С УМА И ДОЖИДАЯСЬ, КОГДА ЖЕ ЕЙ НАЧНЁТ ЧТО-ТО УГРОЖАТЬ.   
ДЕЙВ: серьёзно это нечестно   
ДЕЙВ: пока мы так сидели мы смогли узнать друг друга поближе   
ДЕЙВ: я... был тогда так счастлив я думал ты тоже   
КАРКАТ: ЁБАННЫЙ В РОТ, ДЕЙВ, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ Я БЫЛ СЧАСТЛИВ, ДАЙ МНЕ ЗАКОНЧИТЬ.   
ДЕЙВ: прости   
КАРКАТ: СПАСИБО.   
КАРКАТ: КАК ТЫ ЛЮБЕЗНО ЗАМЕТИЛ, НЕСМОТРЯ НА ВЕСЬ УЖАС И СКУКУ, Я СМОГ ПОЧУВСТВОВАТЬ СЕБЯ В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ, РАССЛАБИТЬСЯ И, КАКАЯ УДАЧА, НАЙТИ КОГО-ТО, КТО МОГ БЫ ПОЛЮБИТЬ МЕНЯ.   
КАРКАТ: И, СЛАВА ВСЕМ ПЕРЕПЛЕТЕНИЯМ МНОГОГЛАЗЫХ, ЧЕРЕПОКРУШАШИХ, РАЗРЫВАЮЩИХ ЛЮДЕЙ НА ЧАСТИ ЩУПАЛЕЦ СУДЬБЫ, ЭТОТ КТО-ТО И Я СМОГЛИ ВЫБРАТЬСЯ ОТТУДА И ПОПАЛИ В БУКВАЛЬНЫЙ РАЙ.   
ДЕЙВ: хорошо...   
КАРКАТ: ТАК ЧТО ЖЕ Я ДОЛЖЕН СЕЙЧАС СДЕЛАТЬ?   
КАРКАТ: ВСЮ СВОЮ ЖАЛКУЮ ЖИЗНЬ Я ДУМАЛ О ЕЁ НЕМИНУЕМОМ КОНЦЕ, ЧТО И ТАК БЫЛО ДОСТАТОЧНО ДЕРЬМОВО, НО ТЕПЕРЬ МНЕ И О ТЕБЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬСЯ НАДО!   
КАРКАТ: ТЫ - МОЙ МЕЙТСПРИТ, И ТЫ БЕССМЕРТЕН!   
КАРКАТ: “И КАК ЖЕ МОЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ СИТУАЦИЮ ЕЩЁ ХУЖЕ” - СПРАШИВАЕТ СКОЛЬЗКАЯ СУДЬБА.   
КАРКАТ: “ОУ, У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ИДЕЙКА,” - ОТВЕЧАЕТ ЕЙ ВСЕЛЕННАЯ. “ЭТО БУДЕТ ПРОСТО СУПЕР, ИДЕАЛЬНО, ЧТОБЫ ДАТЬ КАРКАТУ ПРЯМО ПО ШАРАМ. НЕ МОГУ ДОЖДАТЬСЯ, ЧТОБЫ РАССКАЗАТЬ ТЕБЕ О НЕЙ, СУДЬБА, СУКА ТЫ ТАКАЯ. ДАВАЙ СДЕЛАЕМ ТАК, ЧТОБЫ КАРКАТ *ТОЖЕ* МОГ БЫ СТАТЬ БЕССМЕРТНЫМ. ЧТОБЫ ШАНС БЫЛ ПРЯМО У НЕГО ПЕРЕД НОСОМ, ОН БЫ ЗНАЛ О НЁМ, НО БЫЛ СЛИШКОМ БОЛЬШИМ ЗЛОЕБУЧИМ НЫТИКОМ И ТРУСОМ, ЧТОБЫ ВОСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ ИМ. ОН БЫЛ СЛИШКОМ ЗАНЯТ ОРОМ ДО ХРИПОТЫ НА СВОИХ ДРУЗЕЙ И ПРОЁБЫВАНИЕМ ЛЯГУШЕК, ЧТОБЫ ХОТЯ БЫ ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ. ЭТО БУДЕТ ПРОСТО ЗАЕБИСЬ, ПРАВДА!?”.   
ДЕЙВ: оу   
КАРКАТ: ДА. “ОУ”. КОГДА-НИБУДЬ Я УМРУ У ТЕБЯ НА ГЛАЗАХ, ДЕЙВ, И ТЕБЕ ПРИДЁТСЯ СМИРИТЬСЯ С ЭТИМ.   
КАРКАТ: МЫ МОГЛИ БЫ ИЗБЕЖАТЬ ЭТОГО, НО У НАС НЕ ВЫШЛО. ПОТОМУ ЧТО НА ХУЙ МЕНЯ.   
КАРКАТ: И Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ, КОГДА. *СОВСЕМ НЕ ЗНАЮ*. ИЗ-ЗА СУМАСШЕДШЕЙ МУТАЦИИ, КОТОРАЯ ДОЛЖНА БЫЛА УБИТЬ МЕНЯ, КОГДА Я БЫЛ ЕЩЁ РЕБЁНКОМ, НО ВМЕСТО ЭТОГО БУКВАЛЬНО ПОВЛИЯЛА НА ВСЮ МОЮ ОСТАВШУЮСЯ ЖИЗНЬ!   
ДЕЙВ: о мой бог каркат   
КАРКАТ: НО ТЫ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ПРАВ, ДЕЙВ, ДАВАЙ ПРОСТО НЕБРЕЖНО ПОБОЛТАЕМ ОБ ЭТОМ ЗА ЗАВТРАКОМ, БУДТО МЫ ГОВОРИМ О НОВОЙ МАРКЕ ХЛОПЬЕВ.   
КАРКАТ: ОУ, А ВИШЕНКОЙ НА ЭТОМ ТОРТЕ АБСОЛЮТНОГО ДЕРЬМА, КОТОРЫЙ МЫ СЕЙЧАС УПЛЕТАЕМ, БУДУТ ТВОЁ ИСКРЕННЕЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕМ *УБИТЬ СЕБЯ НАХУЙ*.   
КАРКАТ: ПРОСТО ЗАЕБИСЬ, ДЕЙВ. ПРОСТО “КРУТОТЕНЬ”.   
ДЕЙВ: твою мать   
ДЕЙВ: прости пожалуйста   
ДЕЙВ: я не могу поверить я   
ДЕЙВ: блядь   
ДЕЙВ: я думал это будет хороший разговор   
ДЕЙВ: или хороший жест   
ДЕЙВ: чтобы мы стали ближе...   
КАРКАТ: ПОДУМАЙ СНОВА, ГОВНА КУСОК!   
ДЕЙВ: хнык   
КАРКАТ: ...   
ДЕЙВ: хнык   
КАРКАТ: РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ДЕЙВ, НЕ ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЭТО НЕ ТЫ СЕЙЧАС ДОЛЖЕН ПЛАКАТЬ?   
ДЕЙВ: прости   
ДЕЙВ: я...   
ДЕЙВ: я очень хочу тебя обнять но я не знаю я не хочу ещё сильнее проебаться   
КАРКАТ: НУ БЛЯДЬ, ХОРОШО, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОБНИМИ МЕНЯ. НАМ ОБОИМ ЭТО СЕЙЧАС НЕ ПОМЕШАЕТ.   
ДЕЙВ: хорошо   
КАРКАТ: ХНЫК.   
ДЕЙВ: ик   
КАРКАТ: ... ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО ТАК РАСПЛАКАЛСЯ, ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ ИКАЕШЬ?   
ДЕЙВ: ага   
КАРКАТ: ХЕХ.   
ДЕЙВ: ...   
КАРКАТ: ПОСЛУШАЙ, ДЕЙВ. ПРАВДА В ТОМ, ЧТО Я БЕЗ ПОНЯТИЯ, СКОЛЬКО МНЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ.   
КАРКАТ: МОЖЕТ ДЕНЬ. МОЖЕТ НЕСКОЛЬКО ТЫСЯЧ ЛЕТ.   
КАРКАТ: У ТРОЛЛЕЙ И ТАК ЕБАНУТЕЙШАЯ ПРОДОЛЖИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ЖИЗНИ, А Я ЕЩЁ И МУТАНТ. Я НУ НИКАК НЕ МОГУ ТОЧНО СКАЗАТЬ.   
КАРКАТ: МЫ ЕДВА ЛИ СЛЫШАЛИ О ТРОЛЛЯХ ВРОДЕ МЕНЯ, И ВСЕ ИЗ НИХ МУЧИТЕЛЬНО УМЕРЛИ В САМОЙ МОЛОДОСТИ.   
ДЕЙВ: ик   
КАРКАТ: НО... ПОХОЖЕ, ЧТО Я ХОТЯ БЫ ПЕРЕЖИЛ ИХ. ИЛИ СКОРЕЕ ВСЕ ДРУГИЕ ВЕРСИИ МЕНЯ ДОСТАТОЧНО ДОЛГО ПРИДЕРЖИВАЛИСЬ СЕМЕЙНОЙ ТРАДИЦИИ УМИРАТЬ МОЛОДЫМ, ЧТОБЫ Я МОГ ТУТ ОЧУТИТЬСЯ.   
КАРКАТ: И КАКОЙ БЫ БОЛЬНОЙ НЕ БЫЛА ТВОЯ ИДЕЯ...   
ДЕЙВ: ик   
КАРКАТ: МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ ПОНРАВИЛАСЬ ТВОЯ ФАНТАЗИЯ О НАШЕМ БУДУЩЕМ.   
КАРКАТ: НЕ СО СТАРЫМ МЕЧОМ. ЭТО БЫЛ БРЕД.   
КАРКАТ: НО, ЗНАЕШЬ... ПОХОДЫ В РЕСТОРАНЫ... ПУТЕШЕСТВИЯ... И...   
ДЕЙВ: антиквариат?   
КАРКАТ: ОЙ, ДА ЗАТКНИСЬ ТЫ НАХУЙ, ТЫ ПРЕКРАСНО ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО Я НЕ ОБ ЭТОМ.   
ДЕЙВ: я знаю   
ДЕЙВ: ик   
КАРКАТ: АГА. ЭМ. ЭТО ПРАВДА ОТЛИЧНО ЗВУЧИТ.   
КАРКАТ: И ШАНС, ЧТО МЫ УМРЁМ ИЗ-ЗА АНТИКВАРИАТА, ДОСТАТОЧНО МАЛ, А ЭТО УЖЕ НЕПЛОХОЙ БОНУС.   
КАРКАТ: НО ТЫ *НЕ МОЖЕШЬ* ПРОСТО ТАК ВОЗЛОЖИТЬ ЭТО ВСЁ НА МЕНЯ. ВСЮ ЭТУ ТЕМУ С САМОУБИЙСТВОМ ПОСЛЕ МОЕЙ СМЕРТИ.   
КАРКАТ: А ЕСЛИ У ТЕБЯ БУДЕТ ЧТО-ТО, ЧТО ТОЖЕ БУДЕТ ТЕБЕ ДОРОГО? РАДИ ЧЕГО ТЕБЕ ЗАХОЧЕТСЯ ЖИТЬ?   
КАРКАТ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПООБЕЩАЕШЬ МНЕ КАКУЮ-ТО ХУЙНЮ СЕГОДНЯ, А ЗАВТРА Я УМРУ, Я *НЕ ХОЧУ* ПОКИНУТЬ ТЕБЯ, ДУМАЯ, ЧТО ТЫ ТОЖЕ ЗАХОЧЕШЬ УМЕРЕТЬ ИЗ-ЗА КАКОГО-ТО ЧУВСТВА ДОЛГА.   
КАРКАТ: И ЭТО ЧУВСТВО ТОЛЬКО РАСТЕТ И РАСТЕТ, КСТАТИ. ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ ПОКА Я НЕ ИЗДАМ СВОЙ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ЖАЛКИЙ ВЗДОХ.   
КАРКАТ: КОГДА Я УМРУ, ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ДЕЛАТЬ ЧТО ЗАХОЧЕШЬ. НАВЕРНОЕ. Я УЖЕ НЕ СМОГУ ОСТАНОВИТЬ ТЕБЯ. НО НЕ СМЕЙ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ МНЕ ОБ ЭТОМ, ПОКА Я ЕЩЁ ЖИВ, ПОНЯЛ, ХУЕСОС?   
ДЕЙВ: да   
ДЕЙВ: понял   
ДЕЙВ: прости что заставил тебя думать обо все этом   
ДЕЙВ: черт   
ДЕЙВ: я больше об этом не заговорю обещаю   
КАРКАТ: СПАСИБО.   
ДЕЙВ: ...   
ДЕЙВ: как насчет того чтобы мы   
ДЕЙВ: типа   
ДЕЙВ: сделали чтото другое?   
ДЕЙВ: чтото более    
ДЕЙВ: э   
ДЕЙВ: обнадёживающее?   
КАРКАТ: ОБНАДЁЖИВАЮЩЕЕ? О ЧЁМ ТЫ, БЛЯДЬ, ГОВОРИШЬ?   
ДЕЙВ: придумаем какойнибудь другой план   
ДЕЙВ: более   
ДЕЙВ: официальный   
КАРКАТ: ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЙ?   
ДЕЙВ: да   
ДЕЙВ: типа рассчитанный на нас двоих   
ДЕЙВ: до конца наших жизней   
ДЕЙВ: пока ктото из нас не умрёт   
ДЕЙВ: и можно я скажу что я точно могу быть первым   
ДЕЙВ: если я услышу зов какогото горящего приюта я буду одной ногой тут другой ногой-   
КАРКАТ: !!!   
ДЕЙВ: прости прости бля у меня просто чтото оно в голове застряло   
ДЕЙВ: я не буду больше об этом говорить   
ДЕЙВ: эм   
ДЕЙВ: наверное я пытаюсь сказать что мы могли бы быть договориться что будем вместе пока ктото из нас не умрёт?   
ДЕЙВ: и наверное это может быть   
ДЕЙВ: чтото типа человеческой свадьбы...   
КАРКАТ: !!   
ДЕЙВ: человеческая свадьба это когда-   
КАРКАТ: Я, БЛЯДЬ, ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКАЯ СВАДЬБА, ДЕЙВ. Я ВИДЕЛ СОТНИ ВАШИХ МУСОРНЫХ ЗЕМНЫХ ФИЛЬМОВ, ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ ВСЕ МОИ ЗНАКОМЫЕ - ЛЮДИ, И ДВОЕ ИЗ НАШИХ БЛИЗКИХ ДРУЗЕЙ СЫГРАЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКУЮ СВАДЬБУ В ПРОШЛОМ ГОДУ! Я ДАЖЕ ПРИШЕЛ НА НЕЁ!   
КАРКАТ: Я ПОМОГ РОУЗ ВЫБРАТЬ СТУЛ И КАТАЛ ЕЁ НА НЁМ, ХОТЯ МНЕ *ТАК И НЕ ОБЪЯСНИЛИ*, ЗАЧЕМ!   
ДЕЙВ: да хорошо-   
ДЕЙВ: так ты...   
ДЕЙВ: эм   
ДЕЙВ: не против?   
КАРКАТ: ДА, КОНЕЧНО. ЕСТЕСТВЕННО!   
ДЕЙВ: хаха вау   
ДЕЙВ: бля это так очевидно как я до этого не додумался   
ДЕЙВ: но    
ДЕЙВ: хорошо   
КАРКАТ: ХОРОШО!   
ДЕЙВ: where doing it man   
КАРКАТ: О МОЙ БОГ. ДАЖЕ НЕ СМЕЙ!   
ДЕЙВ: оу да where doing it where making this hapen   
КАРКАТ: АГА.    
И ОНИ ПРОЖИЛИ ТЫСЯЧУ ЛЕТ И БЫЛИ СЧАСТЛИВЫ. КОНЕЦ.

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, нажмите на kudos, если вам понравился мой фанфик!! Это можно сделать даже без аккаунта ао3


End file.
